


Am I not good enough?

by Alpha_nix



Series: Random drabbles [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Just angst, Slapping, taking a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix
Summary: Leon’s drinking problems just keep getting worse and worse and one night you finally snap
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Series: Random drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767295
Kudos: 15





	Am I not good enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request from my tumblr

You saw Leon take drink after drink, you gulped slightly seeing him do this to himself.

“L-Leon”, you said it so weakly, he stopped turning to you. His hair matted to his forehead, the glare he gave you.

“What do you want?”, he growled, you could tell immediately that this wasn’t the man you had fallen in love with. You felt your heart sink in your chest.

“I-I”, you tried to regain your composure, “I think you should stop”, he just looked curiously at you and angrily. You saw as he ignored your concern and went back to drinking. It wasn’t the first time you asked him to stop..He never did stop.

“Leon, please”, you were pleading with him, he ignored you once again. You gritted you’re teeth, “Leon could you just fucking listen to me for once!”, you had finally snapped. Leon nearly spat out his drink upon you yelling he just looked at you.

“Is something wrong?”, he slurred drink still in his hand, You were seething now.

“Yes Leon something is wrong”, you tried to sound calm. He stood up leaving his drink on the table. He stumbled over to you, he just stared at you. He tried reaching for you but you backed away from him. you kept your fists clenched for so long but you loosened them, “Am I not good enough?”, you felt the tears roll down your face. Leon tried touching you again but you pushed him away, “why Leon? Why?”

“(Y/N)”, he slurred out your name, he’d clearly done something wrong but the alcohol in his system wouldn’t let him see it. 

“I think”, you felt the pain of what you were going to say twinge in your stomach, “we need a break”, You saw Leon’s eyes widen in horror. 

“Please don’t leave” he begged, he grabbed your wrist, “I-I can’t”, he tried to pull you closer to him. You refused struggling to resist him.

“Leon let go”, you hissed, he didn’t listen to you, you closed your eyes, “I said let-“, you heard the familiar sound of a slap sting in the air. You didn’t feel anything though, no pain no nothing. You hesitantly opened you eyes. You saw Leon rubbing his cheek slightly, painful tears pricked his eyes. You felt your eyes go wide with shock, you slapped him, you hurt him. He had let go of your wrist.

“Leon I’m-“, you stopped yourself, “Leon, I love you but I can’t stand to see you do this to yourself every night”, you let out a shaky breath, “Goodbye”, you hurriedly ran out the door towards your car, leaving everything behind. Leon didn’t even try to chase after you. You quickly got in and tightened your grip around the steering wheel. It was then and there you fully broke down. Your sobs filled the car, tears landing on your pants.

Leon just stood there trying wrap his brain around everything that was happening, he heard you pull out and drive away. You were gone now, “(Y/N)?”, he felt the tears stream down his cheeks. He crumpled to the floor, curling into a ball just crying out your name. He just stayed in the hallway in a ball. He looked back at the kitchen seeing his drink still waiting for him. He sat up slowly before running towards the drink. He picked it up and smashed it onto the floor. He just screamed before falling into his knees. He had many regrets but the main was telling you that were good enough....

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: With-love-from-Val-burnfield


End file.
